


The Horns

by Sapphokatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chained up, Electrocution, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Torture, Rape, tasting fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: Adam has captured Yang and is keeping her in a Cabin chained up and does whatever he wants to her.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 19





	The Horns

Yang’s lashes fluttered open. There were few things she wanted more in the world at the moment than to break away from the cool steel that held her to the wall. She leaned forward on her weight and away from the stone wall, but she didn’t get far before the cuffs stopped her cold. Her torso shuddered and she coughed a little.

She held her third cough, as it sent a burning up through the wounds on her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and her face crumpled into a wrinkly and bitter mess. She tried to relax into her chains for a moment and hoped that the pain would subside when she did.

She took a deep breath- as deep as she could without hurting herself. Her breathing was slow and smooth. Her breathing was careful.

Her lashes fluttered again as her eyes trailed up the floor- up the lines in the wooden floor and the scratches that he had left there- and then to him. She trailed up his crossed legs and up his pant leg. She didn’t want to look at his face, but her eyes betrayed her once again- she couldn’t stop looking at it.

It was awful.

The red lining on his jacket, and the black that contrasted it and hid him in the shadow of the sun. She gulped when she saw him still staring at her, as he had been doing before she blacked out, but her throat was too dry to make any progress there. His icy stare froze her. She felt like the breath was caught in her throat- as it had been the few times they had met before.

“Any other kind words you want to offer?” Adam asked, softly.

She hated that.

How dare he act so composed? He was the one who knocked her out. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except the scratching in her throat and something close to a moan. She tried to turn it into a growl, but it came out as a weak and frail noise- like a dying creature on its last breath.

She closed her mouth.

He tried to hold back his smile, but he broke when a chuckle crawled up his throat. He lurched forward in his chair and stood to his feet.

Yang’s eyes widened. She hoped he wasn’t about to approach again, but he was. He took a few dragging steps on the floorboards and left scuffs on his way to her.

Dark streaks.

Marks.

Those were easily removed- the scars he left on her were not.

Adam reached to the shelf above her head. She could do nothing, even if she were to struggle, except hurt herself. She breathed slowly. Every inch of her airspace was filled with his scent. The dark cloth brushed up against her face. She stood as still as she could- glassy-eyed, because she knew what was next.

He brought down two tools from the shelf, as he had last time. One was the knife he’d used to stab her last time, and the other was a little zapper that shocked her whenever he pushed a button. He waved both of them in front of her face gently with a pitying look on his face.

She tried to look beyond it with her glassy eyes.

And then he smiled, and put the knife back. He didn’t want to reopen her new wound today, just tease the rest of her body a little.

She couldn’t help but release a deep, deep breath that she didn’t even realize that she was holding. It shuddered from her lips. His smile widened.

“Your thankful, and somehow still ungrateful,” he shook his head. He held the zapper to her cheek and held it there without firing it off. He slid it slowly down her cheek and held it underneath her chin.

She grimaced as she expected to be punished already, but nothing came. After a moment, she breathed again. He shook his head and drove the tip of the zapper down the center of her throat and held it there patiently.

They locked eyes, and it was then that he decided to push the button. Her eyes widened and she leaned her head back. 

Adam shook his head again. He loved seeing that look on her face. Goosebumps ran up the sides of his arms and he shivered. He wanted to take her already- she sure was making this patience thing difficult.

He rolled his shoulders back and brought the zapper down to her sternum before shocking her again. She jumped a little less that time, which was considerably less satisfying. He sighed. He knew he’d spoken too soon.

He put the shocker away and slid his hand to the bandaged wound that he’d left on her stomach. He gently pressed against it and waited for her to struggle.

Yang resisted. She tried to scoot as far back against the wall as possible, but there was nowhere to go. She groaned a disgusting guttural noise, much to Adam’s satisfaction.

Adam moaned and pressed against her. His hands rested on her hips and he grinded into her.

Yang threw her head back and tried to think of somewhere else- anywhere else that she could picture herself being. He cradled his face in the crook of her neck. His horn scraped against her ear. These two small physical touches forced her back to where she was. Even mentally, she was losing the ability to escape.

The tip of his tongue paved the way for heated breath up from her clavicle and up her jugular until he reached her jaw. 

Yang was shaking again, and a small whimper escaped her tightly closed mouth. 

Adam did it again and then held her neck between both hands. He turned his fingers in and squeezed with his fingernails lightly. Not enough to damage her, but enough to make her think that he’s about to. He moaned again, with more feeling this time. The theatrics were just for her- to make her suffer more.

Adam released his grip and returned to licking at her neck. There was something darkly delicious about her natural human scent. He was disgusted by it, and yet he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Do you hate me?” He asked quietly. He ground into her once more. She didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reply, but they both already knew the answer to that question.

He slipped his hands around the edge of the black underwear he had her wearing before and slid them halfway down her thighs. One hand slid up to dig his nails into her breasts, while the other scraped his nails on her hips and then gently redirected to her center. 

He slid his fingers down her opening and around it before entering her. He pet her slowly, gently, with no indication that he would ever go faster. He was acting far too gentle for his usual demeanor, and that alone was more off-putting than he would often be. His other hands nails dug into her breast until it ached hard and was the only thing she could feel, and then he would release pressure and repeat.

Yang tried to stay still, but she couldn’t help trying to move away from his hands. The noises she made were the exact pathetic noises he was looking for. Maybe he should reward her this time.

He removed his hands from her and held his sticky, wet fingers in front of her mouth. “Would you like a taste?” He asked, his voice bitter. Yang didn’t want to open her mouth and be nice about it, but she knew from the last time that it wasn’t a request. 

He shoved his hand in her dry mouth and rubbed it around. She was not a fan of her own taste, or the textures of his fingers pressing themselves against her tongue and threatening to linger too far towards the back of her throat.

Adam removed his hand and smiled. Since she complied, she would get to drink water early. He retrieved the glass from the nearby table that he had waiting for her, and held the cup up to her lips and watched her drink. This is where she was often gluttonous- she drank the water as fast as she could, since she knew that it might be awhile til the next glass. He savored that pathetic look on her face- that needy, starving look.

Adam put the glass back on the shelf and pressed himself against her again as she was still reeling in the joy of having a taste of water. He opened and removed his shirt so it wouldn’t get anything on it, and then gripped the edge of his pants and slid them down to reveal his throbbing boner.

Yang squeezed her eyes shut. 

She didn’t want this. 

Not again.

He didn’t even hesitate to put it in her. He roughly pressed into her a few forceful times in order to make himself lubricated enough. He moaned and shoved himself into her, both hands on her hips. It wasn’t like he could forget what it felt like- he’d also been in her that morning- but every time felt new. He didn’t hesitate to get greedy. His breath quickened and dug his fingernails into her sides.

Yang whimpered- loudly now that her throat was wet. She hated him- hated this- but the dirty touching of another person felt amazing. She hated it. How dare she feel any bit of pleasure from that pain. She shuddered as he aimed for the spots that made her feel good- aimed for those places just to spite her. He had noticed very early on that she felt more shame with the more pleasure she felt, and was quick to take advantage of that.

“You like that?” He muttered, mocking her.

Yang cried out as Adam’s dick angled deeper and deeper inside of her- painfully far back. He moaned again with a sinister smile on his face. Yang tried to turn her head away, but she could never get far enough away from him to be anywhere but here.

Adam’s breath was shorter, lighter. He grinded against her as he shoved himself in and out.

“You’re disgusting,” he said breathlessly, “You’re nothing.”

Yang pulled her hips upwards. Part of her was begging to just let him have his way, but she was trying her best to resist him. She felt it climbing slowly up her neck- the wretched feelings that came with satisfaction. 

“You’re a monster,” she squeaked out. Her voice was still somewhat coarse and unsteady, and she dared to venture further in the moment. She gulped. “An… animal” She said between her moans.

Adam shoved himself harder into her and used one of his hands to grab her hair and yank it. He knew she didn’t like that. She screamed and struggled, but the excitement put her over the edge.

Yang shuddered and her whole frame shook as she came, and he wasn’t far behind.

“Fuck…” he said weakly. He shoved himself deep inside of her still-shimmying body while he came. He grumbled after he was done, and removed himself. 

Yang was stuck to mellow in the mess and shame dripping from her opening. There wasn’t much she could do except mellow in it. They caught eyes once more.

He slid a few fingers across her soaked opening and looked at the mess he left there. Adam grabbed her by the jaw and forced her mouth open.

“You’re such a bitch,” he said, gently once more. He inserted his dirty hands into her mouth again so that she would have to taste the mess. “Dirty whore,” he added.

He put his clothes back on and left her in the same disheveled state. 

She didn’t deserve anything more than that. 

Not to him.

She was just his play thing. It was just that he had yet to get bored.

When he finally left her and slammed the door to the cabin shut, Yang choked back a few tears. She had to save her water for the rest of her body, but she couldn’t help the one tear that fell down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
